The purpose of this study is to assess the relative contribution of early family and community influences and of contemporary individual and environmental variables on the mental health and community participation of young adult male offspring from 101 black single parent families. Based on results of an earlier study by the applicant organization, three types of variables appear to contribute to adjustment and community participation through mid-adolescence in the male offspring of black single parent families: the community resource environment in which the family was embedded, the socialization and coping strategies employed by mothers, and the interactive participation patterns of both mothers and sons with specific environmental settings. The proposed study would extend earlier research in two ways. First, the study would extend follow-up with subjects from the original study who are now 21 through 23 years of age; relatively little is known about the offspring of black single parent families through this critical developmental phase. Second, the study would extend earlier descriptive results in a predictive model to identify the relative contribution and interaction of family, community and individual variables.